bluecaravanfandomcom-20200214-history
Yggdrasil "Draaz" Søren Freud
Yggdrasil, or Draaz, as he has come to be known, was born in a small villiage very loyal to the practices of Artemisim. From the age of 6, all that he can remember is the dust covered church which he was raised. He didn't remember much before his time, though there are lots of theories of chis early childhood years. The most predominent theory is that his mother went insane around that age and left him on the steps of the church for the head priest to care for. The head priest took him in without much complaint and raised him, alongside his own son, as his own child. Yggdrasil's childhood has been described as undesirable and at times, very depressing. He was ridiculed by the other villagers for his mother's "insanity", and was tormented by his step-brother, Babel. Though he was mistreated, and made out to be a criminal in several occasions, he still had a good reputation with his "adopted father", Emeil, who remained the hight priest until his very violent death at the age of 37. At the time of his step-father's death, Yggdrasil was kicked out of his village, in a matter of speaking, exiled. He stole the ancestral artem of his step-father and fled. Since that time he deemed himself a high priest and began his travels all over the geography of Albrind. It is thought that he acts as a priest to get in the good favors of innocent, good willing people, and takes advantage of their kindness by robbing them blind, and accepting their very expensive gifts. He claims that he is taking their gold and treasures for charity, but instead takes it to compensate for the pieces he's missing of his 'soul': :::"All he needed was his possessions. After all, there was no need to be not himself when around them. They didn't judge, and they had nothing to say when it came to making improvements on his character." -Nletzsche He joined the Blue Caravan, fairly recently. After traveling through the desert for days, and killing his dying horse with his bear hands, he stumbled upon the oasis where the Blue Caravan waited. He made friends, or maybe even frienemies, with a man named Jon, who relenting to his charms, offered him a wagon to stay on while he was with the caravan. Since that time, Jon has left, and he has gained ownership of the wagon all for himself. Shortly after joining the caravan, he fell into the sand with a few other members of the caravan,Caden, Nesa, Rachelle and Phedre. He traveled for a few days as a ghost and was soon returned to his body. Early Years Yggdrasil was said to be born to the village crazy, the village fool. (The accuracy of this statement is questionable, but it's all we have at this time.) When he was just a young boy, the ripe age of 6, he was discarded on the steps of the villiage church, one built on the religion of Artemism. The High Priest, Emeil, who he came to know as 'Father', took him in and raised him in the same manner that he raised his own son Babel. Babel and Draaz had a very difficult relationship. Babel never really like his brother. He was 5 years his senior, and always claimed to "Know the truth about who Yggdrasil really was." He would often tease and torment him, saying that he was "Of dishonest kinship." and that he "would grow up to be nothing but a thief, a vagrant, a coward, and a murderer." He was very bitter towards Yggdrasil for reasons that Draaz couldn't necessarily ever figure out. There is a tale of a time when Babel locked a 9 year old Draaz out of the church for the night and told his father that he was out with a friend and would be back later. Draaz spent the entire night in the cold rain "With the dogs where he belonged". Babel even went so far as to throw some of his scraps out the second story window at him. His father wasn't aware that he was out there, because Babel had convinced the maids to keep it from him. His father was busy writing a sermon, Babel had a maid tell him he'd come home and went straight to bed. When finally his father opened the church door, he was covered in mud and crying. He exclaimed what had happened, but the entire maidstaff, being loyal to Babel, lied for him, and took the side of the older boy. Draaz was punished for telling fibs, and making up stories that would otherwise have gotten Babel in big trouble. For the rest of the week, Draaz went hungry, as he was only allowed one helping per day. That was his first true knowledge of his place in the town. From that moment on, he had earned the title of dishonest and untrustworthy throughout the town. Barely anyone in the Village treated him with kindness. He was ridiculed on the daily by onlookers and citizens of the town. He eventually barely left the church, holding himself up in the library and reading many books amongst the silence where he felt the safest. He did, however, have one friend in the town, the miller's son, a handsome chap by the name of Swaine, 2 years his senior. They were fairly close, even after Draaz became a shut-in. Swaine would often visit the church and they were said to have been working on writing a book together. He tried to avoid the shopping district, because whenever he went, something would end up missing, and he would often take the blame. In one particular instance, when he was being charged with theft, was within' the church walls. His father was hosting a celebration for the anniversary of the day the Mother (The significant deity in the Artemist Religion) took all the souls of her guardians and spread light across the world. One of the many civilians had found that her necklace had gone missing, and all fingers were pointed at Draaz. He'd gained a reputation amongst the villagers for being a thief, though none had the ability to prove it, until this very pivitol moment. He hadn't stolen the necklace, this is for certain, because he had, for much of the night, been helping his 'father' amend his speech for the celebration that night. However, someone slipped the stolen piece into his pocket when they entered the party that evening (long after it had been found missing). He didn't notice it there, until Babel, in an attempt to humiliate him in front of his one and only childhood friend, tripped him, and it came clammering out of his pocket. Babel was the first to notice, and announced it to the entire crowd or merrymakers. He was accused and swiftly jailed for a few days, but his father came to his rescue, acting as a detective for him, and deducing the impossibility of the act. He was thirteen at the time. After that, Swaine no longer came to see him, as his parents had grown weary of their child having such a 'dangerous' friend. Yggdrasil, completely isolated from everyone but his father, the only one on his side, he decided to stop fighting this image they had of him. He left his house more, but it was usually at night. He would go and steal things from the houses of his 'innocent' neighbors and throw them into the river not too far away from the village. These acts opened up a lot of feelings for Yggdrasil. He lost his faith in trust, in people and society. However, he'd gained a lot from his thieving experiences. The rush, the glory and the vengeance cured his shyness. It felt good to see them all suffering over these lost items. He was overjoyed to see the failings of the shopkeepers, because they could no longer afford to run their shops. He saw it as a victory when he stole their life fortunes, and watched them drown in poverty. No one could prove it was him, though they very heavily tried. They never found any of the things which he'd stolen in his possession. His plight didn't last too long, about 4 years. In the next few years, his father had chosen an heir to the priest-dom. Draaz, at the time was 16 years old. Even though Draaz had trained and learned just about all he needed to know, Babel was the one to succeed. Overcome with rage, he confronted Emeil. Emeil claimed that it wasn't truly up to him, even though it was. Had it been under any other circumstance, he would have chosen Yggdrasil, since he seemed the most interested. However, the people of the village wouldn't give him so great a reception as they would Babel. After all, they all liked Babel, and Emeil knew that Yggdrasil had many confrontations with the community. Simply put, no one would have appreciated him being the head priest, no one in the village would have let him succeed, even if Emeil chose him. Draaz knew he was right, but he still unloaded all of his pent up feelings on Emeil. he was heard shouting that he hated him and the whole congregation. He claimed that Emeil was just like the rest of the village and only felt that he'd wanted him dead. Ending that sentence it is said that he announced that he might as well die, that he was better off dead. Emeil ended up talking him out of it. One week following this, Emeil was found dead in his office at the top of the church. It's perfectly unclear what happened in the room, but the common story is that, in another' common fit of rage', Draaz pulled out a knife he'd carried to protect himself from dangerous villagers. He was said to have attacked the old priest, stabbing him dead and stealing the priceless Artem that the Village had deemed a treasure. Babel took over the priesthood after Draaz fled. It is said that Babel saw it all happen, as he heard them arguing from behind closed doors and went in to check on his father. He saw Draaz weilding his knife and watched as he lunged forward to stab at Emeil. He didn't miss, stabbing him somewhere in his belly, and when Draaz saw that he had succeeded he 'stole their treasured bejeweled Artem from atop Emeil's desk, tucked it under his arm, and fled like a coward while Emeil bled to death from his fatal wounds.' Emeil only wished he had entered the room before things had gotten so out of hand. He claimed that there might have been time to save his father had he been a minute earlier. Others also claimed to have seen Draaz flee covered head to toe in Emeil's blood. Apparently, they had been arguing about the things that had gone missing in the village. Draaz hasn't been seen there since. Draaz fled the village, escaping to a forest not too far away. Warn out, tired and hungry, he eventually collapsed from running, hugging his Artem tightly as he drifted off into sleep. That night is when his ventures as a man began, as something changed in him. He was no longer the same naive little child, at least not completely. He'd pretty much lost all hope, but for some reason, he lacked any reason to give up. He vetted something that day, that he hasn't really been too keen on completing lately. However, for a while it was his driving force, something he never thought he'd forget. However, it's not clear as to whether or not he really has forgotten, or if he's just waiting. Later Life Draaz moved away from that village, traveling onto the next. That is where he befriended with a small three-man group of thieves. Since he was young they taught him some of his most precious skills, which he's honed for a long while. He learned how to pickpocket, kill and most importantly, lie. However, he was only with them for a short while. They ended up trying to screw him over for his Artem (after one of them had a nice good look at it's cover), a book that was encrusted with a different gem on it's cover so as to symbolize each of the sacred beasts of the mother. He overheard them scheming to pillage and sell it while he was asleep, shortly after they planned to slit his throat. Being a natural at defending himself, he ended up murding them all before they got the chance. Being a murderer in two towns, he had to move on. In the next three places he visited, he left in his wake even more tragedy. One by one, many people decieved him. There were a couple of bounty hunters, and a few simple folk trying to make a dime off his head. There was even a slave trader who tried to pick him up to sell to older gents. He eventually escaped, slaying his master while he slept, and not because he disliked the man. No, he liked the man very much, however, he hated that he was someone's property, and that's all his master seemed to want from him. He wasn't too kind anytime Draaz mentioned being free, even though he promised he'd come back. It was the fierce whipping he'd received after one evening that prolly set him off. After he was dead he tracked down his Artem and killed the prick who had it, too. After a while, he just decided it was every man for himself, became a common thief-murderer, and lived life that way. His wanted poster is still up in several places. For many years he lived like this, until one time he entered a village much farther away from his home than he was used to. Upon seeing his artem they confused him for a great priest, and that is where he came up with the Charade. He was treated differently as a priest, even though he'd grown to hate the religion. He still knew a lot about the teachings of the mother. He used this to his advantage to get into people's homes and steal their stuff. After a while, he had to do less stealing and more accepting as he learned to fully automize this skill of 'faking priest'. He came up with his humble story, and entered the lives and homes of many people during his travels, including the Blue Caravan. He always carries with him a nice amount of gold claiming that it is for charity, and often asks people to make donations. However, the only charity there is himself. One of his latest travels include a farming town just outside the providence of westerwood. There were a few afterwards, but this one was one of his favorites. His gospels were the saving grace of the small town. Apparently he had entered the town straight after a great tragedy had struck. The majority of them were without religious belief, but they listened to his 'beautiful lectures of Artemism' because they made them feel better about death. The preachings of the mother were just what they needed, as the religion held a very nice simple view of the afterlife, as well as a kind deity to worship. He was taken in by one of the farming families after his wagon burst into flames destroying everything he'd owned, asside from various alotments of the "charity" which he carried with him. Taking pity on him, they gave him a place to stay. For the next month, while he "rested", preached and "got himself ready to continue traveling", he stayed in a guest room in the farmhouse. Durring this time he ended up wooing the farmer's wife and daughter, and gained the good favor of their dad/husband, by helping out around the farm. ::: "The farmer's daughter, and his wife, both, admittedly had a thing for the poor priest. He wasn't going to deny them their fun, why would he? It was lucky for him. Their affections had obviously worked out in his favor. The daughter gave him rare things, which she'd collected with her bare hands because they 'reminded her of him'. "They're so like you. So rare, and they only come around once in a lifetime." Apparently her heart had blossomed for him, seeking his strong, well traveled physique, and gentle arms. And the wife made him clothes that 'her husband's chubby frame could no longer fit.' "Yggdrasil, you're so spry, and young. I've forgotten what it means. Your heartwarming story is so inspiring." She seeked that fire she used to have as a younger woman, and found it in Draaz, somewhere, since he was so exciting and unexpected, brave and fearless. He had a reckless nature, that was so close to sin, without being evil, it was delicious (her words). The husband just liked him as a man. Found his temperament to be like that to how he imagined nobility." -Nletzsche He was also well liked among some of the others in the village, who weren't as 'giving' as the family, but still worth mentioning. He's made many 'friends' on his travels, both male and female. Personality Draaz isn't a bad guy. He's a passionate man with a lot of likes and dislikes. He's a marvelous liar with a voice comparable strawberry cheesecake, deceptively creamy and sweet, but in the end very bad for you. He can smile like a saint, but torture like a devil, and he's not very bad when it comes to fighting. He's extremely adept at lying. He could convinve someone who was scared of hieghts that when you jumped off a cliff, you'd fall into a giant bowl of soft marshmallows. He's so good sometimes he even believes himself, it's so bad sometimes he's not sure what the real truth is. He's got a lot of secrets, so many that he had to renovate his closet to be about the size of a small bedroom in order to hold more skeletons. He has trust issues which go about as deep as his memories. This being said, he's a murderer, with no qualms with murdering. In fact, it's his solution for a lot of his own problems. However, he's got a weakness for treasure. Something about valuable things with Draaz gets him all in a tizzy. His most valuable object is the Artem which he allegedly stole from his father's dying corpse. He'd give up anything for it. However, asking him to part with his many treasures is like asking a star to part from it's constellation, nearly impossible. That being said, he's not so cold-hearted as to choose to give up a treasure for a human life. Granted, he has to like that person, a lot. Another important thing to note is that Draaz has the ability to be anyone you want him to be. He has many masks which he wears when talking to people. In order to win their favor, he can change it at will. This being said, if you don't like him as a sweet caring priest, he can also be a total reckless jerk, too. He likes to woo. Religious Beliefs Soon!... PriestHood Soon!... Relationships Soon!... Category:Active Characters Category:Characters Category:Active Characters Category:Characters